


Harry/Sam Drabbles and Ficlets

by Nathamuel



Series: Uncharted Drabbles and Ficlets [8]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: 1. Bi-curious kissing





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Harrysflynns :)

Sam’s lips were surprisingly soft under his. For some reason Harry had thought a man’s mouth, or in Sam’s case a boy’s, wouldn’t be. He wasn’t even sure how they had gotten from Sam complaining about his breakup (again!) to them kissing, just that there had been the obligatory booze to mourn or celebrate the occasion (whichever applied) and then there had been musings about what it would feel like to kiss someone of the same sex.

It felt nice and became better when Harry caressed his tongue over Sam’s bottom lip and his mouth opened, letting him slip his tongue between his lips. Sam tasted like booth and after a while he just tasted like, Harry supposed, lacking the experience, Sam.  
And he was a good kisser. Not as good as Harry, mind, but maybe he could teach him a few tricks later.


End file.
